


I'll See You There

by chriscolferskingdom



Category: Glee
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscolferskingdom/pseuds/chriscolferskingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was always early. So early. If he wasn’t ready at least an hour before, he would become panicked and fidgety. Kurt was not that way. He didn’t stress about when he would arrive because it was a feat in itself to show up at all. Fashionably late, in every sense of the phrase, was what he lived by. One would think that after 11 years of marriage that they would find a middle ground. That wasn’t the case.</p><p>(Aka apparently I can only write sad things? But I promise the ending is sort of sweet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You There

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I can only seem to write sad things. And while its not my saddest piece, its pretty heartbreaking. Happy (or not so happy?) reading!

“Kurt! Kurt, what time does the recital start again?” Blaine shouted from the master bathroom of their apartment, where he was still dripping from his shower moments ago, clutching the towel around his hips, searching for the underwear he swore he brought with him. From the hallway where he was putting away clean sheets into the linen closet, Kurt shouted back “Seven!”

Blaine stumbled on the rug in the bathroom in his rush to check the time on his phone. “Please tell me you’re joking…” The clock on his phone read 5:12 and his heart started pounding in panic.

“I’m not joking love. What’s wrong?” Kurt came to join him in the bathroom.

“I don’t have enough time to get ready! We are going to be late and not get any seats and Audrey will resent us and she will rebel and we’ll-” Kurt cut him off with a finger to his lips. “Baby you are going to have to calm down. We still have an hour and a half until we need to be there. If Rachel can take Audrey to rehearsals I’m sure she can manage to save some seats.” Blaine seemed satisfied for the moment and trudged from the bathroom to their walk-in closet searching for an outfit.

Not even a minute later, while Kurt was pulling a pair of socks out of their dresser Blaine’s head appeared around the door frame of the closet with wide eyes “What about traffic? Its rush hour...”

Kurt’s only response was the response that became habit when Blaine was like this. He gave him a soft smile and made his way over to his husband, silently wrapping his arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek, “You can go early if you want to. I understand why you are worried. I love that you care so much.”

“But what about you?” Blain whispered between them, resting his hands on Kurt’s waist and holding him close.

“I’ll be there. I still have to do my hair, so it’s going to be awhile. You go and I’ll catch up once I’m done here.”

Blaine took a deep breath, breathing in the comfort that always seemed to accompany having Kurt in his arms. Kurt pulled back to gauge his expression and the moment their eyes met the worry of being late momentarily left Blaine’s eyes and it was just them. It was almost scary how easily they could get lost in each other in a matter of seconds. Eventually Kurt pulled Blaine to him for a slow kiss, both pulling back with their mouths in wide smiles.

“You better get going mister. I love you but you are distracting me from necessary hair time.” Kurt joked and swatted Blaine’s backside as he left the closet. Blaine laughed and resumed looking for a shirt that matched the pants he picked out.

Only a few minutes later Blaine was washing the hair product (considerably less than what he used in his younger years) off his hands and grabbing his keys off the nightstand. “Kurt Im leaving!” He hollered towards the closet where his husband was picking out a shirt. “Okay. Love you. See you later.”

Blaine stopped for a quick kiss “I love you too. I’ll see you there.”

 

It was 5:57 when he got the call. He knows because it had been 21 minutes since his husband walked out of the apartment. It took 21 minutes for Blaine to make it down the four flights of stairs to the lobby of their apartment, humming the song he was headed to see his 8 year old daughter dance to, out the revolving door, make it five blocks to 59th, take a right and cross the street at 3rd to the dance studio. Except he didn’t make it to the other side of 3rd street. He made it 13 steps and a car ran the red light and that was it. 21 minutes and the little girl on the other side of the street, unknowing what had happened just 30 feet away lost her papa, and the man in the apartment five blocks away lost the love of his life.

 

Kurt Hummel-Anderson would never be able to tell you the color shirt that he was wearing, or what jacket hid his tears that he wore for the entire 6 days after that day. But until his dying day Kurt Hummel-Anderson would tell you what his husband’s last words to him were, what his promise was. Kurt would proudly tell you, though his voice might waver, that his husband loves him and he will see him “there”. Kurt spent decades wondering where “there” was. But he knew that that’s where he would find his love. At the age of 77, Kurt Hummel lay in a hospital room in New York City, his daughter, the light of his life, sitting next to him holding his hand.

“Dad I… I know that you don’t have much time but I-“ she spoke softly with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t you worry about me, young lady. Your papa promised me that he would see me “there”… and I get to go “there” today. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. I’m not scared. I just hope he doesn’t judge me for the wrinkles.” Kurt let out a soft sigh. “I love you baby girl, and I will see you there.” And just a few moments later, he closed his eyes for the last time.

It was bright and warm and it felt like home. Kurt opened his eyes and his gaze fell upon a staircase, leading down into an open ballroom. He placed a hand on the railing and it felt real and sooth under his hand. He went down the steps one by one and just before he came to the bottom he was met by a beautiful man with raven hair, shinning hazel eyes, and a smile that made something in Kurt’s heart sing. The love of his life. Without a word Blaine took his hand and they began to walk through the beautiful place. Kurt didn’t know where exactly he was, but he did know that wherever his husband promised “there” was. This was it.


End file.
